polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Senegalball
Mande |capital = Dakarball |affiliation = African Unionball OICball UNball |religion = Islam Christianity |friends = Franceball Moroccoball Guineaball Mitsubishi Saudi Arabiaball USAball Germanyball Chinaball Canadaball Malaysiaball UAEball South Koreaball Mexicoball Guyanaball |enemies = Gambiaball Casamanceball Western Saharaball Colombiaball |likes = Thieboudienne, Akon, Art, Football, Youssou N'dour, partying, family, rally, literature, Sadio Mane, Kalidou Koulibaly, traditionnal clothes, oil, religious peace, Soccer, Being good at soccer, World Cup Polygamy |hates = Poverty, underdevelopement, Casamanceball, religious extremism, Franc CFA, illiteracy, Malnourishment, Famine, Diseases, Ebola,Cholera, AIDS and Dirty water |predecessor = French Senegalball French West Africaball |intospace = No |bork = Kora Kora |food = Thieboudienne, Fataya, Theré |status = Alive |reality = Senegal }}Senegalball, officially the Republic of Senegal (French: République du Sénégal), is a countryball located in West Africa. Senegalball borders the Atlantic Ocean to the west, Mauritaniaball to the north and east, Maliball to the east, and Guineaball and Guinea-Bissauball to the south. He is a member of the African Unionball and also is a member of the Atlantic-Niger language family, but his language is more similar to Amazigh and Arab than any other language group. He discovered oil and hates ebola. Senegalball is also the westernmost country within the Old World (Africa, Europe, Asia) and has an overall Sahelian climate. His birthday is on April 4th. History Senegalball was born as an 8ball, then he became Ghana Empireball, who gave him independence becoming the Muslim Tekrurball. some while ago he got annexed by Mali Empireball who collapsed and gave independence to some countries like Jolof Empireball that got later colonized by Franceball during the colonization some Senegalese people started to get tired of France and started "La Resistance" a separatist movement who got defeated by France, he united with Maliball. They did shortly split up but they are still best bros. After this Senegal had a union with Gambia (1982-1989) but then due to political problems, Gambia took his independence, stealing all the river from Senegal and not sharing even one bit of water. He likes taking up Gambiaball's personal space. He is descended from Jolof Empireball. 'Independence' On the 4th of April, 1959, Senegalball decided to unite with French Sudanball to form the Mali Federationball. They became fully independent on the 20th of June, 1960, but later split several months later due to internal power struggles. Senegalball later tried another alliance with The Gambiaball to establish the Senegambia Confederationball on 1 February 1982, but later dissolved again in 1989. Despite formal peace talks, a separatist group in Casamanceball has sporadically clashed with government forces since. Relations * Gambiaball - Now yuo are of back to democracy, so maybe I can... a'nschluss yuooooo, also I won't give you your personal space. ' * Casamanceball - Yuo will never be of independent! * South Africaball - Has the same problem with Lesothoball and Swazilandball. * Franceball - Adoptive Mother. I sent soldiers to help her in both World War I and II! why did you surrender though? Even though she close down one of her military bases in me, I still allow her to keep her air force base. * Mauritaniaball - Scary kebab brother. Our relation is of VERY complicated! * Cabo Verdeball - Cute neighbor in the sea. * Western Saharaball - MOROCCO WILL KILL YOU DEAD!!! * Somaliaball - Sunrise country! * Moroccoball - Muslim Brother that helps me in military! * Chinaball - Yuo of good Cuz helped my economy grow not like what Europeans made centuries ago... * Iranball - We where Friends but a day yuo sent help to Casamance terrorists for kill 3 Senegalese soldiers * Guinea-Bissauball - I Will anschluss yuo After smelly Gambia hon hon hon * Polandball - I of beatings him in world cup but he is of cool. * Mitsubishi - 2-2 is an okay football match, so we of good. Thanks for kicking Colombiaball's ass in the 2018 World Cup. * Colombiaball - FUCK YUO FOR DEFEATING ME! How to draw Draw Senegalball is almost simple: # Divide the basic circle shape into three vertical stripes, green, yellow and red # Draw a green star in the center # Draw the eyes and you have finished. Gallery Odc65563rw721.png|credit from Lord-Zori Gambia_river.png EtAWiAt.png 10421367_533611253442014_8905277967550317896_n.jpg Rebellious Anjouan.png hdG7lSd.png France_colonies.jpg ECOWASBall.png QTxNZI5.png VoNkUek.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png The Parasite.png Category:Africa Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:West Africa Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Lovers Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:Desert Category:Red Green Yellow Category:Senegalball Category:UNball Category:Christian Category:Islam Category:Sunni Category:Catholic Category:Burger Lovers Category:Countryballs Category:Sahara Region Category:World Cup Participants